O Namorado
by Ninha Weasley
Summary: Rony nunca se deixou se abater diante de nenhum desafio, mas conhecer "o namorado" da filha vai colocar a prova toda sua paciência.
1. Único

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. São todos da J.K. e Warner Bros.

Enquanto eu não crio minhas próprias estórias, vou brincando com a dos outros.

* * *

Rony conferiu o relógio pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez.  
— Ele está atrasado! — Comentou, impaciente.  
— Pai! Faltam cinco minutos. — Respondeu Rosa, enfaticamente.  
Rony olhou para a filha sentindo uma pontada de dor no coração. Ela estava linda num vestido azul escuro que destacava perfeitamente seus olhos. Os cabelos cheios, presos em um penteado elaborado, que ela fizera com ajuda da mãe.  
Ele viu alguns cachinhos ruivos escapando pela nuca e se lembrou de quando ela era apenas uma garotinha e insistia em arrumar o cabelo sozinha.  
Parece que foi ontem... Hoje, porém, estavam esperando o _namorado_ dela. Rony gemeu só de pensar _naquele_ garoto e sua filhinha...  
— Talvez o pai dele não tenha deixado ele vir. — Disse, esperançoso.  
A filha lhe lançou um olhar fatal, idêntico ao da mãe. Rony sorriu por dentro. Ela era tão parecida com Hermione na aparência — apesar dos olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos — mas, na personalidade, tão idêntica a ele. Como um pequeno milagre que agora _aquele garoto_ iria roubar.  
— Rony... — Ele ouviu Hermione chamar carinhosamente, enquanto passava os braços pelo seu pescoço. — Dá uma chance pro garoto. Neville já disse que ele é bem diferente do pai. E até Hagrid... E você sabe como Hagrid odeia aquela família tanto quanto...  
Rony soltou um muxoxo, emburrando a cara para a esposa. Hermione, entretanto, deu um sorriso maroto. Baixando a voz cuidadosamente ela continuou.  
— Você sabia que ela ia namorar um dia Rony.

— Nos próximos dez anos. E, francamente Mione, o garoto Malfoy?

— E eles não estão indo casar, sabe.  
Ele gemeu novamente. Casar... Seu pai certamente teria um infarto se soubesse que a neta iria casar com um Malfoy. Ele nem tivera coragem de contar que Rosa estava apenas _namorando _com um _deles_.  
A campainha tocou. Ele conferiu o relógio: sete e meia em ponto.  
Se desvencilhando da esposa, ficou de pé, sentindo um ligeiro formigamento no estomago.

Rosa correu para abrir a porta.  
_Mas se ela demorar mais de dois minutos, vou atrás dela_ — Pensou angustiado.  
Felizmente — ou não — não foi necessário. Escórpio entrou na sala, vestindo jeans e um blusa social, impecavelmente passada. Rony estremeceu: era como ver Draco Malfoy de 17 anos entrando na sua casa, só que de mãos dadas com a sua preciosa Rosinha.  
Ele trouxe um punhado de rosas brancas nas mãos; se adiantando, entregou-as à Hermione.  
— Sra. Weasley — Hermione recebeu as flores, levemente surpresa, — Um prazer conhecê-la. — O queixo de Rony caiu. O garoto era mais pretensioso do que ele esperava. — Só quero deixar claro que, qualquer que tenha sido a posição da minha família com relação à senhora, não é a mesma da minha.  
— Espero que você também não esteja tentando namorar a minha mulher.— Interveio Rony, um pouco mais rispidamente do que esperava. Ele viu Hermione e Rosa lhe lançarem olhares de censura pelas costas do garoto.  
— Não, senhor. — Respondeu com um quê de sarcasmo. — Só Rosa, por enquanto.  
Rony encarou os olhos cinzentos, admirado pela sua coragem ou falta de bom senso.  
— Rosa, vai lá chamar seu irmão, enquanto sua mãe leva isso pra cozinha — Disse. A garota lançou um olhar suplicante à mãe, mas ela se limitou a balançar a cabeça. Foi uma das condições que Rony impusera a esse encontro, ter uma palavrinha a sós com o _namorado_.  
Ele viu a filha dar um pequeno aperto na mão de Escórpio antes de soltá-la. O garoto, entretanto, permaneceu todo tempo fixado nele.  
Quando estavam realmente a sós, Rony iniciou o interrogatório sem sequer convidá-lo para sentar. Não queria que ele se sentisse à vontade demais, afinal, com um pouco de sorte, ele estaria fora da casa em menos de cinco minutos, sem nenhuma intenção de voltar.  
— O que você realmente quer com Rosa?  
Ele viu a expressão do garoto vacilar.  
— Como assim?  
— Do jeito que você entendeu — insistiu Rony com a voz dura. — Quais são as suas intenções com Rosa?  
O garoto abriu um sorriso debochado.  
— Você quer saber se eu quero casar com ela?  
Ele sentiu um arrepio subir da espinha. Não queria saber de _casamento, _nem agora nem nunca.  
— Eu tenho 17 anos,_ Sr._ Weasley. — Continuou no mesmo tom, sem se abalar. — _Por enquanto_, acho que só vamos namorar. Se o senhor deixar, é claro. — Acrescentou, num tom que indicava perfeitamente que ele não esperava permissão.  
Rony sentiu impulso de gritar, "Não, não deixo!", e expulsá-lo dali com uma azaração. Mas ele havia prometido a Hermione e Rosa que iria se comportar.

Se o garoto se comportasse, claro.

Muito a contragosto ele respondeu com a voz fria.  
— Claro. Se você seguir as minhas regras.  
O sorriso do garoto murchou, mas ele não perdeu a pose. Ainda encarando Rony nos olhos, perguntou:  
— Quais?  
Foi a vez de Rony sorrir, superior.  
— Rosa começa na Academia de Aurores semana que vem. — Escórpio assentiu. — Ela só virá pra casa nos fins de semana, provavelmente muito cansada do treinamento — "_Treinando para caçar seus parentes"_, pensou. — O sábado ela fica com a família. No domingo você pode vir vê-la aqui.  
Rony sentiu um prazer mórbido em observar a decepção do garoto.  
— E não podemos sair, _senhor_?  
— Claro, desde que levem Hugo com vocês. — Respondeu. Hugo era seu aliado necessário nesta guerra.  
— O senhor está brincando! — Retrucou indignado.  
Rony aumentou o sorriso, cruzando os braços de forma jocosa.  
— Nem um pouco.  
Ele se divertiu em observar o garoto; aparentemente tendo algum impasse. Por fim, sem desviar os olhos de Rony, respondeu:  
— Certo.  
— Rosa e Hugo estão proibidos de pisar na casa do seu avô. — Isso era inegociável, segundo ele. Não queria seus filhos pisando na antiga Mansão Malfoy de forma alguma. Mas quanto a isso Escórpio respondeu sem pestanejar.  
— Nem meu pai vai lá. Muito menos eu.  
— Mas eles podem ir na sua casa — continuou Rony —, se o seu pai vier me pedir pessoalmente.  
O olhar de Escórpio se tornou incrédulo. Depois de alguns minutos de reflexão, ele respondeu resoluto.  
— Certo.  
A frustração de Rony chegou ao máximo. Ou o garoto estava preparando alguma ou ele gostava realmente da sua filha. Em sua opinião, nenhuma das duas opções era uma coisa boa.  
— Mais alguma coisa, _senhor_?  
— Sim, há. — Ele encarou o garoto com severidade, endurecendo a voz.  
— Se eu descobrir que a minha filha viu qualquer parte do seu corpo, abaixo do seu pescoço, eu vou lançar um feitiço especial, naquele lugar que você está pensando, deixando-o de um jeito que você nunca mais vai conseguir usá-lo, mesmo se você morrer e nascer de novo. Você entendeu?  
— Escórpio levantou as sobrancelhas significativamente.  
— Entendi. Pode ficar tranquilo, eu não vou deixar o senhor descobrir. —

Rony sentiu o sangue subir as orelhas. Alcançando a varinha no bolso das vestes, ele mirou o garoto que, para a sua surpresa, se manteve firme.  
Nesse momento ele sentiu que foi uma séria falha na sua educação bruxa nunca ter aprendido Legilimência com perfeição.  
— Papai! — Rosa vinha descendo as escadas com Hugo nos seus calcanhares.  
Rony guardou depressa a varinha, sem tirar os olhos do rapaz. Escórpio sustentou o olhar, mesmo quando Rosa se postou ao seu lado, segurando-lhe as mãos novamente.  
— O jantar está pronto. — Anunciou Hermione da cozinha. Rosa puxou o namorado pela mão, passando pelo pai e o irmão que sustentavam idênticas caras de desafio.

Escórpio sentou-se ao lado de Rosa, de costas para a porta da cozinha, mas Rony sentou-se de frente a ele e Hugo ao seu lado.

Hermione começou a servir, enquanto comentava o cardápio, tentando quebrar o gelo da mesa.

Rony, entretanto, continuou medindo as ações de Escórpio, acenando vagamente enquanto ele elogiava a comida, feita com primor por Hermione.  
— Na sua casa devem haver Elfos domésticos, não? — Perguntou num tom que pretendia ser casual.  
O garoto olhou de soslaio para Rosa, que, por sua vez, olhou aborrecida para o pai. Já Hugo mirou a mãe com vivo interesse, sabendo a paixão que ela tinha pela causa dos Elfos.  
Escórpio pousou os talheres na mesa e, olhando diretamente para Hermione, respondeu:  
— Temos um Elfo sim, Bhíseach. Meu pai o contratou depois de casar com minha mãe.  
Com o canto do olho, Rony viu Hermione assentir calmamente. Ele torceu intimamente para que ela continuasse o assunto e, pelo que ele conhecia da esposa, ela ia continuar.  
— Contratou? — Perguntou Hermione em tom polido.  
Dessa vez Escórpio assentiu cuidadosamente.  
— Contratou pelo salário mínimo legal. — Rony comemorou interiormente. Não havia como Hermione não contra-argumentar agora. Mas antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, Escórpio continuou: — Mais eu pago uma bonificação extra a ele todo mês sem que meu pai saiba. No meu ver, ele trabalha muito para o que recebe. — Rony fechou a cara novamente. Ele tinha certeza que o garoto estava falando isso só porque sabia que Hermione tinha aprovado as leis pró-Elfos. Mas Hermione estava longe de ser ludibriada, afinal, ele casara com uma das bruxas mais inteligentes da sua época.  
— E você tem alguma opinião sobre a nova lei de trabalho dos Elfos? — Perguntou Hermione casualmente.  
— Sinceramente, eu achei que a mudança na forma de emprego dos Elfos foi extremamente benéfica. A atitude dos bruxos ao longo da história com relação aos seus irmãos mágicos sempre foi deplorável, como a senhora bem descreve nos seus livros.  
O queixo de Rony voltou a cair. Visivelmente lisonjeada, Hermione comentou.  
— Você leu meus livros?  
— Todos. — Respondeu Escórpio. — Apesar de discordar em alguns pontos com suas opiniões, no geral, defendo as suas teses.  
Rosa olhou orgulhosa para o namorado enquanto, em suas costas, Hugo fingia vomitar.  
Para desespero de Rony, sua esposa e Escórpio passaram a discorrer sobre os direitos dos Elfos, sobre Direito da Magia e, até mesmo, sobre posições trouxas. Embora ele não conseguisse acreditar em uma palavra do que Malfoy dissera, ele não conseguiu deixar de ficar impressionado com a inteligência e astúcia do rapaz.  
Aproveitando uma pausa na conversa, ele voltou a interrogar Escórpio, num tom um tanto quanto mandão.  
— E o que você está fazendo agora que saiu de Hogwarts? Quantos N.I.E.M's você conseguiu?  
— Pai! — Advertiu Rosa em voz baixa, olhando envergonhada para Rony.  
Escórpio fingiu não notar a interrupção.  
— Consegui oito N.I.E.M's, Sr. Weasley, e um prêmio por proficiência em Poções. Mas não sei direito o que vou fazer.

Hermione não escondeu a surpresa.

— Oito?! Mas foi mais do que...

— Rosa? — respondeu ele, devolvendo um olhar superior para a namorada. — Mas foi só porque eu decidi continuar com todas as matérias, já que não sabia qual profissão eu ia seguir.

— Sei... — comentou Rony, os olhos semicerrados.  
— Quer dizer, fui convidado para realizar estudos aprofundados em Poções, permanecendo em Hogwarts, — "_É claro, poções e Malfoys combinam perfeitamente. Ambos são malignos",_ pensou Rony. — mas eu acho que não tenho pretensões acadêmicas.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Então meu pai e meu avô, Georgius Greengrass, trabalham no Ministério e queriam que eu ingressasse lá.  
_"Típico de um Malfoy_ "— pensou Rony em triunfo — "_é claro que ele vai aproveitar a influência de Hermione também, por isso está namorando com Rosa."  
_ — Mas eu não queria entrar no Ministério sem ser por meu próprio mérito — continuou o garoto. Rony abriu a boca em descrença, de modo tão tapado que Hermione cutucou-o por baixo da mesa.  
Um Malfoy, sonserino, recusando um privilégio? Rony achou difícil de acreditar.

Mas ele não ia desistir tão fácil.  
— Então você não está fazendo nada? — Perguntou como deboche.  
Escórpio sorriu, superior.  
— Eu não disse isso, _senhor_. Na verdade, eu recebi uma carta dos Tornados de Tutshiil, logo depois do último jogo da sonserina, me convidando para fazer um teste de Artilheiro.  
— Quadribol!? Você vai jogar Quadribol!? Um Malfoy...  
— Pai! — Interveio Rosa novamente, visivelmente contrariada.  
Escórpio olhou para a namorada sorrindo. Rony imaginou se estariam dando as mãos por baixo da mesa, porque Rosa sorriu de volta com um olhar apaixonado.  
— Meu pai também não ficou satisfeito.  
— Imagino. — Retrucou Rony com azedume. — E o que _você_ vai fazer?  
— Já fiz o teste. Sou o novo Artilheiro do time juvenil dos Tornados.  
— E o seu pai?  
— Ele vai sobreviver. Meu avô Malfoy ameaçou tirar meu nome da árvore genealógica da família, mas eu não me importo com isso. Enfim — ele voltou a olhar pra Rosa — quando meu pai contar que estou namorando uma Weasley, ele provavelmente vai tirar meu nome de lá de qualquer maneira.  
Hugo riu, mas Rony encarou Hermione aborrecido. Nada estava saindo como ele planejara.  
— É claro que não é o Chudley Cannos, não é? — Comentou Hugo, dirigindo a palavra a Escórpio a primeira vez desde que o garoto chegara.  
— Mas tem suas compensações, eu posso conseguir os ingressos que eu quiser. Como os ingressos para o jogo do Chudleys contra os Ballycastles Bats deste sábado. — Respondeu, tirando dois ingressos do bolso e balançando em frente a Hugo.  
O garoto levantou as sobrancelhas, respondendo com altivez.  
— Tia Gina é correspondente de Quadribol do Profeta Diário, ela também consegue ingressos quando quer para nós.  
— No camarote de honra? Junto com os reservas?  
Hugo tentou resistir bravamente a tentação, mas por fim arrancou os ingressos da mão de Escórpio.

— Posso ir mãe? — perguntou, olhando Hermione com a cara mais inocente que conseguiu.

Ela, por sua vez, encarou Rony, que assentiu contrariado. Pelo menos ele ia assistir o jogo dos Cannos.  
— É bom você conseguir mais desses. — Exigiu Hugo.  
— Hugo! — Dessa vez foi Hermione quem advertiu o filho mais novo, envergonhada.  
— Que foi mãe? Escórpio já é da família agora, não? — Rony balançou a cabeça. O garoto conseguiu ganhar Hermione e Hugo, sem contar a própria Rosa, e a noite nem havia acabado.  
Sentindo o estomago afundar, ele viu Hugo e Escórpio iniciarem uma conversa animada sobre o campeonato deste ano e sobre as contratações do Quadribol.  
Na altura em que Hermione serviu a sobremesa, Rony se sentia quase derrotado, mas ainda esperava que o garoto cometesse uma gafe, talvez entregando que guarda objetos malditos em baixo da cama.  
— Você tem algum hobby Escórpio? — Perguntou Rony abriptamente, sobressaltando um pouco o garoto.  
— Ah sim, mas é uma bobagem... — Respondeu, desinteressadamente, — Eu coleciono cartões de sapos de chocolate. Tenho todos, inclusive os seus. Na verdade, os de Harry Potter são os que saem com maior freqüência, é claro.  
Rony olhou incrédulo para Escórpio.  
— É impossível que você tenha todos — desdenhou Rony. Ele próprio colecionava cartões desde que era criança, já tinha mais de três mil e nunca achara a Agripa.  
— Não, não é. Eu tenho todos. Alguns repetidos é verdade... — Escórpio mexeu no bolso, tirando a carteira. — Esse aqui mesmo, eu tirei antes de vir pra cá. Já tenho um monte desses.  
O queixo de Rony voltou a cair. Era a Agripa.  
Sem pensar duas vezes ele arrancou o cartão das mãos do garoto.  
— Como... Como você conseguiu esse? — Gaguejou.  
— Comprando um sapo de chocolate. — Respondeu com ironia.  
Rony olhou para Escórpio, que levantara as sobrancelhas significativamente, e de volta para o cartão.

Ele tinha que admitir, o garoto era esperto.


	2. Epílogo

Depois de se despedir da família, Rosa levou o namorado à porta.

A noite não havia sido tão ruim o quanto ela esperava. Por fim, até o seu pai deu o braço a torcer por Escórpio. Mas ela conhecia bem o namorado e, por isso, antes de deixar que ele a beijasse, o inquiriu severamente.  
— Fala sério Escórpio, você não foi sincero com os meus pais? — Ele fingiu revolta, arregalando os olhos de maneira irônica.  
— Você acha que eu ia mentir pros seus pais? Mesmo sabendo que eles poderiam ser exímios legilimens?  
— E você um ótimo oclumente? — Ela o encarou, mas ele se limitou a dar um sorriso não muito sincero.  
— Ok... Eu não menti Rosa.

— Desde quando você paga o Elfo doméstico da sua família?

— Desde que eu comecei a namorar você. — Respondeu rapidamente.

— Mas isso só tem quatro meses! — Retrucou, indignada.

O garoto levantou as mãos em defesa.

— Mas não era mentira, não é?

Rosa permaneceu séria.  
— Você foi chamado para estudar poções Escórpio?  
— Poderia ter sido chamado... Eu ganhei um prêmio por proficiência em Poções, não ganhei?  
Rosa bufou.  
— E o teste, não era amanhã?  
— É amanhã. Mas eu já passei Rosa! Você sabe que eu sou um ótimo artilheiro e eu tirei o time da sonserina do buraco.  
A garota mirou o namorado,incrédula.  
— E como você conseguiu os ingressos?

Ele soltou um muxoxo.  
— Foi duro. Eu tive que implorar pro meu pai pedir o chefe do departamento de esportes mágicos. Ele é ex-jogador do Ballycastles, então eu sabia que ele teria os ingressos.  
Rosa balançou a cabeça indignada.  
— Isso me custou muito sabia? Eu tive que jurar pro meu pai que eu vou fazer uma entrevista no Ministério.  
— Você vai? — perguntou, cruzando os braços.  
— Tenho escolha? — respondeu em tom divertido.  
— E o cartão Escórpio? Você fez gozação comigo quando descobriu que meu pai colecionava cartões de sapo de chocolate. Você sabe há quanto tempo ele procura aquela figurinha?  
— E ela me custou quase à metade da minha poupança. — Respondeu amargurado. — É artigo de colecionador, eles fizeram pouquíssimas daquela, sabia? Mas espero que tenha valido a pena. — emendou, fazendo uma careta de desaprovação. —Seu pai quase me engoliu hoje!  
Rosa riu, cedendo finalmente e beijando o namorado.  
Num instante as luzes piscaram, apagando e acendendo repetidamente. Rosa rolou os olhos.  
— Papai...  
Escórpio balançou a cabeça, desgostoso, saindo para o quintal. Antes que aparatasse, porém, Rosa segurou seu braço.  
— E o que foi que ele te disse quando vocês estavam a sós?  
— Um monte de regras sobre namoro... — ele fez um gesto displicente, desconsiderando.  
— Então? — insistiu.  
Escórpio olhou no fundo dos olhos da namorada com um brilho malicioso no olhar.  
— Nada que um cartão de sapo de chocolate e mais alguns ingressos para os jogos do Chudley Cannos não possam mudar.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu gostaria de agradecer a Sandra Lily Longbottom por ter lido e betado essa primeiro. Estou trabalhando na história de como Rosa e Escórpio se conheceram... mas esta dando um pouquinho de trabalho pra ficar do jeito que eu quero, apesar do primeiro capítulo estar praticamente pronto. Enfim, se você chegou até aqui, obrigado por ter lido minha estória.

P.S.: Acabei fazendo foi uma continuação. Se alguém se interessar: s/9459999/1/


End file.
